Picked Up
by Shin Sankai
Summary: A very different way in which a broken/shattered Yokozawa and Kirishima meet and end up. The story goes back and forth from past to present. Not related to the novels, just my warped imagination spilling forth for these two (and Hiyo-chan) once again. Enjoy!


**Picked Up**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

Author's Notes: A very different way in which the guys meet. I've modified the characters – Yokozawa mostly – while Kirishima and Hiyori are still pretty much the same. This took ages to come out as I've got three other Trifecta stories I'm working on at the same time as this one. Its not a good idea to work on multiple stories at once I can tell you that. I hope someone may enjoy this.

* * *

"Hiyo-chan are you nearly ready?"

"Hai!" A man with almond eyes turned his gaze from the lightly falling snow outside the living room window to watch his dear lover and companion move into the lounge room. The dark haired man couldn't help but pick up the magazines and place them into a pile, before doing the same with a weeks worth of newspapers. "Oniichan, which one do you think is best?" He was witness to the adorable interaction between his daughter and his partner as the man placed a matching scarf and beanie on the teenager, an adorable little smile on his lips as she grinned up at him. The matching set was light purple and cream coloured, the man having bought it for her quite some time ago, not for her birthday, not even for Christmas, just because he wanted to.

The onlooker couldn't believe his genki little girl was now 16 years old. Some day's the father had felt time had gone by within a blink of an eye, but within the presence of his lover, his girl – their girl – could still very well act like a child in from of him. It was truly endearing to be witness to.

"Go get your bag, we want to make it to the temple on time right?" She bobbed her head, rushing back to her bedroom and that is when his eyes met those of his companion.

"And what are you doing over there smiling like an idiot for?" He hadn't realised he was, but when he had his gorgeous daughter and his adorable stubborn lover by his side, why wouldn't he be happy? After all, every year they made there way to the temple and every year he asked for the same thing: For the three of them to be filled with health, happiness and a whole lot of love...as corny as it was.

"Can you believe its been 8 years already?" He watched his dark haired lover tilt his head. "Takafumi, please don't tell me you don't remember that 8 years ago, a week before the New Year, Christmas Eve in fact, is the day we actually met?"

"8 years..." Steely blue orbs focused once more on his slightly taller lover, watching the man link his hands around his neck, feeling a thumb rub gently against the scar near his left ear.

"That's right, 8 years ago, I picked you up."

"Mm," He watched an almost cute flush grace Yokozawa's cheeks, eyes drifting to look down at the floorboards at their feet. He would have loved to have taken him to bed then and there, but this was now a family tradition for them and one he would never break. "A lot has happened since then."

"Indeed..."

* * *

_[ Eight Years Ago... ]_

_A man in his early 30's stepped out of the building, it well past his usual knock off time. His eyes drifted down to his phone, noting the time was well after 8 in the evening. He glanced over his shoulder when the sliding doors opened behind him and another man with dark hair and glasses stepped out. He nodded his head as the two were acquaintances, both involved in the same meetings throughout the years._

"_Its good the cycle has finished."_

"_Until it starts all over again." The light haired man responded instantly, both men popping up umbrellas as it was currently pouring with rain._

"_Have a good weekend Kirishima-san."_

"_And you, Takano-san." Both men conversed professionally to each other, the light haired Kirishima watching as the darked haired Takano walked to the side walk, hand rising to hail a taxi._

_Kirishima had been at Marukawa Shouten for over ten years now. When he was younger he read all sorts of manga, never realising that in his adult life he'd be working for a manga publishing company, one of the best in the country. The handsome man worked hard over those years, finally becoming Editor-in-Chief of Japun. He was damn good at his job and he loved it too. _

_Of course not everything had gone to plan. His once happy life had been ruthlessly taken from him. His dear sweet wife, who looked after his every need and the needs of their cute toddler was stolen from him. He'd known she'd been suffering from an illness, but had not known how serious it was. She'd been hiding it from him until he returned home one evening to find her collapsed in the kitchen and their wailing toddler, an upset little girl – Hiyori – was stuck in her cot. As his wife lay unconscious within hospital it was then he was given the devastating blow that she wouldn't last to their daughter's 4th birthday which was three months away. _

_Kirishima hospitalised his wife for the remainder of her time, but within a month, she began to deteriorate. The entire family was called one rainy evening and it was this night that Kirishima had to farewell his struggling wife, she trying desperately to hang on. He knew she was in pain and as he sat at her side, thanking her for falling in love with him, for looking after him all these years, he told her it was alright to let go. He told her it was time for her to rest. Her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears in an instant, watching the trauma wash over him in waves as he tried ever so hard to keep his emotions in check. Even though her family was there and his too, all she saw was him and their little girl as she sat on his knee, chewing a toy. In that last bitter sweet smile she saw on his pale face, she found her relief in his blessings, allowing her to be free of this unrelenting pain. She had heard her husband mumble to their little girl to give her one final kiss, she feeling lips against her cold skin and then...she was gone._

_Life had been turned upside down for the businessman and for over a year Kirishima took to drinking excessively, to drown his sorrows and to try and forget everything that happened. Back then his parents had stepped in, taking charge of looking after his daughter when he began to neglect not only his needs but the needs of his helpless child. After a year of wallowing in self pity and missing out on his child's life, Kirishima finally sought help. It took nearly another year later before his own parents trusted him fully to take care of himself and his daughter without them looking over his shoulder. Kirishima moved them to another apartment, starting afresh and everyday he placed one foot in front of the other, not just for him, but for his precious little girl. And now it had been five years. Life as a single parent was tough, but he was okay with it now._

_As Kirishima rode the train, heading back home, to where his little girl would be waiting patiently for him, he knew he should be grateful for what he had. He shouldn't ask for more, but in actual fact, he wanted more. He wanted what he had once had again. His wife was gone, she was never coming back, he'd finally accepted that and now it was time to think about himself again. He wanted to find love again. And not just the physical kind. He wanted to be loved and to also give love. He wanted someone who would love him for who he was in good times and bad. He wanted someone who would also accept his adorable daughter. He wanted...a life partner. His first one couldn't keep that promise due to illness, but that didn't mean he and his daughter didn't deserve to find it again. _

_The businessman just didn't know where to start looking. Over the years he had sort out the comfort of women, basking in the simple release that one night would offer him, but he would always return home empty, knowing that none of the women wanted anything more then sex. Kirishima knew his daughter deserved more then what he could give her, he just didn't know what to offer her or what he was truly searching for. _

_Kirishima had no idea that this very night was about to change his and Hiyori's lives._

_Walking up the stairs from the subway, the closest station to his home, Kirishima once again popped up his umbrella. It appeared the rain was getting heavier as he walked one block which lead him to a community park. This park which was usually bustling with children, couples and families, was now deserted due to the rain. Cutting through this park made it a mere fifteen minute walk to the apartment he now shared with his daughter. Just as he thought of his ever smiling little girl, a merry chime interrupted the echoing sounds of rain falling upon his umbrella and he stopped in his long strides, pulling out his phone to see Home on the screen and a picture of his girl. He accepted the call and placed it to his ear._

"_Papa?"_

"_Is everything alright Hiyo-chan?" Sometimes he worried about her being alone within their apartment, but he had hammered into her little brain the order of never to talk to strangers and never to answer the door unless it was someone she knew, which in their apartment building was her friend school friend Yuki-chan or Yuki-chan's mother. He had also drilled home the fact that it was important for her to know the emergency numbers for police, fire and ambulance services. He had wanted to wait till she was older to give her a cellphone, but perhaps this weekend he'd surprise her and go buy one with her, so she had it to use in case of emergencies._

"_I was ringing to see when you would be coming home."_

"_The meetings ran later then expected. I'll be home shortly, I'm in the park right now."_

"_I'll come meet you." The youngster chirped over the receiver._

"_No, stay inside where its warm." The man felt a slight shiver as a breeze made his long coat flap open. "Its pouring with rain out here after all."_

"_Are you near the store? Will you pick up some dessert?"_

"_Sorry I've already passed it, we'll do that tomorrow alright? Papa has the entire weekend to spend with Hiyo-chan."_

"_Hooray!" A small smile graced his lips at how happy this news made his daughter feel. He'd not been able to spend a weekend with her for a good couple of weeks, doing quite a bit of overtime due to colleagues being away or for the simple fact it was nearing the end of the cycle. He knew she must be lonely, but she never complained. She was such a good girl._

"_I'll see you shortly."_

"_Mm!" Kirishima hung up the phone, pocketing the device when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head, gazing at a hunched figure sitting on a bench. He had obviously been there for a long time, bathed in the glow of a park streetlight, drenched from head to toe. The Editor-in-Chief pondered about moving on, to ignore the man as though he never existed, but it was his duty as a fellow human being to see if the man was actually still breathing at least._

"_You alright?" The businessman watched the man jolt at his deep throaty voice interrupting whatever the hell he was thinking. He found steely blue eyes, a beautiful colour he'd never seen before gazing back at him, but it was more like the man was looking straight through him as though he weren't even there. "Oi, you'll catch a cold sitting here." Again there was no response from the man. He wondered if he'd escaped from some institution and fingered his phone as though debating on whether he should call the authorities._

"_Who cares..." It was the first thing the man had ever said. And in an instant you could hear the loneliness within his deep and yet slightly cracked voice. Finally those eyes reached his, they looked lost, pained and broken and in that moment Kirishima knew exactly how this man was feeling. _

"_You should go home, get out of this rain."_

"_Home..." Kirishima blinked several times at the bitter and almost cynical sounding chuckle from blue tinted lips. "What home..." It was then the businessman noticed a large sports bag next to the man. It probably containing what little possessions he had._

"_Oi,"_

"_All I have...is him." It was then a tiny little head popped out between the man's drenched coat letting off a cute little meow. "He was abandoned." Kirishima watched the man pull the dirty and starved looking kitten out, so he could stare into its pleading eyes as though the animal wanted to return to the warmth that it had been removed from. "I guess we are similar in that sense." Kirishima frowned at the ramble._

"_Then why don't you come with me."_

"_Eh?" Those steely blue eyes finally focused, as though taking in the light haired man for the first time. Did he think he was a figment of his imagination? The drenched man jolted when a warm dry hand grabbed his soaked and slick one, jerking him to his feet. His other hand had quickly draped the sports bag over his shoulder and then was securely around the kitten which was back under the folds of his coat while he was being dragged out of the park and across the road to an apartment building. Words were lost to him as he found himself walking up the driveway of a four storey apartment building and then suddenly he was shoved into an elevator. He watched the 4th Floor button light up and they road the elevator in silence. When his lips finally were able to move again, he wasn't able to get his voice out as he was dragged down a palely lit corridor to the last apartment on the floor._

_It wasn't until he felt the door close behind him, giving off a resonating click, the lock coming next as he stood motionless within the genkan of this mysterious man's home. "Hiyo-chan, I'm home." The dark haired man jolted again and froze instantly when a head popped around the corner revealing a young girl, her big brown eyes growing wide as her father had brought home an unexpected guest. "Ah, this is my...friend. He got caught in the rain, would you mind getting him some towels?" She opened a cupboard in the hallway, coming out with several towels, handing them to her father who in turn handed them to the very silent man within their home. "I think its best that you get warmed up, the bathroom is this way." Again the silent man was dragged down the hallway, quickly so the floorboards would not be drenched with raindrops and then pretty much pulled through the living room and into a much shorter corridor right into the bathroom. "You and him shower, we'll be out here when you're done."_

* * *

"_Papa will you come and sit down and stop pacing in front of the bathroom door." Kirishima stopped and turned away from said door, deciding to take his daughters advice as he sat at the dining table where a late dinner was about to be served. "Papa's friend cannot escape our home as we'll see him, so please let him bathe in peace." His daughter had called for takeaway as she set the table. It had arrived a few minutes ago and the youngster just pulled the container lids off when a door opened and closed quietly. _

_Kirishima half turned in his seat to look at the man. "How do you feel?" Their quiet guest was dressed in Kirishima's clothes, a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved white shirt. The man had a towel draped over his shoulders, catching droplets of water falling from washed strands of hair and his cheeks were now a nice healthy colour along with his lips. Curled into the crux of his left elbow was a little black and white fluff ball. _

"_Ah, you've a kitten!" Hiyori squealed happily as she jumped off her seat and made her way excitedly over to the dark haired man. The now freshly bathed and warm kitten was mostly black with patches of white on its face, ears and paws. "Is it a boy or girl? What's its name?" _

"_Ah, um, its a boy and it doesn't have a name." He watched her tilt her head in slight confusion. "I found him abandoned." He offered as reason for not naming the kitten as yet. _

"_The poor little thing. Would it be okay if I have a hold?" At her shining eyes and the way she hopped from foot to foot, the once drenched man handed the purring kitten over to the girl. "Kawaii, lets see if I can find you something to eat and drink." She made her way into the kitchen, leaving the two men alone._

"_Th-Thank you..." Kirishima felt his shoulders suddenly ease as the man lightly bowed to him. He stood from his seated position and made his way over, hand reaching out to rest atop the bowed head. Almond eyes suddenly grew wide when the man shot up instantly, hand whacking his away, those steely blue eyes wide in shock at his sudden actions."Ah, um, sorry..." The businessman was certain the man before him had suffered some sort of trauma now._

"_Why don't you sit? I'm sure you've not eaten dinner right?" At the mere mention of food a loud grumble echoed in the apartment which brought a smile to Kirishima's face._

"_I...I'm intruding as it is..."_

"_Its good to have company every now and then, please, sit." He'd no idea why he was offering a total stranger his home like this. If his mother knew...she'd give him the biggest smack he'd ever receive as she'd real off something like he was putting his daughter in danger. The businessman had always been a good judge of character and he believed this man was no threat. He was just...lost. Lord knows he knew how that felt. As the man sat there, head bowed, eyes not being able to reach his, he was in actual fact...intrigued by him...and what mysteries lay hidden within. And the most funny thing in all of this, especially that realisation, was that he'd never been intrigued by any man before...ever._

"_Hiyo-chan, come and have some dinner." As his 8 year old came back into the living room, she having placed a small amount of tuna on a plate down next to the table, allowing the kitten to munch away and promptly sat next to her father._

"_I suppose introductions are in order." Kirishima prompted his daughter who sat up straighter in her seat._

"_Kirishima Hiyori, 8 years old, its nice to meet you." She beamed a friendly smile over at the man who nodded his head quietly._

"_And I'm Kirishima Zen. I refuse to say how old I am, for it may shock you." The man finished off stubbornly._

"_Papa, you aren't old." The youngster rolled her eyes at her silly father. The stranger within this very warm home witnessed a light banter between the two in front of him and felt his lips part._

"_I..." The two Kirishima's stopped, listening to the man clear his throat. "I'm Yokozawa Takafumi. Thank you for lending me your bathroom...and for providing me with food. I'm not sure when I can pay you back, but I promise I will."_

"_Ah, don't worry about it, let's eat up shall we?" Kirishima leaned over to spoon even portions of the Chinese takeaway onto their plates. _

"_At school today..." Hiyori picked up her chopsticks and began reeling off her day to her father and her father's "friend". During the course of their meal, Kirishima's almond eyes glanced to Yokozawa every now and then as he remained silent, barely picking at his food._

"_And what about you Oniichan?"_

"_Eh?" Both men had been a little shocked at just how friendly Hiyori had referred to Yokozawa as, her big brown eyes looking up and over at him._

"_What did Oniichan do today? You were pretty drenched, did you forget your umbrella?"_

"_I...not much. I am not currently employed. All I did was walk around...and I don't own an umbrella."_

"_That's terrible, you'll catch a cold if you don't have one. Papa, we should give Oniichan one of the one's we don't use, ne?"_

"_Its not necessary." Yokozawa instantly replied back to the youngster._

"_But Papa always says..."_

"_Stop being nice to me!" Big brown eyes were wide in shock, one hand clenched into the material of her father's button down shirt. Steely blue orbs frowned, one hand coming up to try and cover his face. "I...sorry..." All of a sudden Yokozawa felt light headed as soon as he rose to his feet. "I..." The man's world spun around him as his knees gave out beneath him. He faintly heard scrapping of chairs on wood just as his body hit the ground. There were muffled voices calling out to him, a warm hand patting his cheek, but he was just so tired, so exhausted from everything that he allowed the darkness to take him._

* * *

"_Do you think he'll be alright?"_

"_Inoue-sensei said he was suffering from a slight fever due to not eating or sleeping properly and probably some stress related issues, but with lots of rest he should be fine. I'm sorry we won't be able to do much this weekend with our guest as he is. I know Hiyo-chan has been looking forward to some time together for quite awhile now."_

"_Its okay, Papa's friend needed help instead."_

_A groan broke the conversation as steely blue orbs popped open, looking up into two pairs of eyes starring down at him. "How are you feeling?" Yokozawa shot up from his lying position on the plush leather couch but instantly regretted doing such a thing when his head spun. "Easy there Yokozawa, you've a slight fever."_

"_I'm...burdening you again."_

"_I'll get you a drink." Kirishima padded into the kitchen to do just that and left his daughter in charge for the moment. Yokozawa wasn't sure what to do until he felt a sudden lick against his chin, eyes peering down to see the little kitten standing on all fours as he meowed as loud as his tiny voice could allow him._

"_Sorata's been really worried about you."_

"_Sorata?" Yokozawa mumbled aloud, staring once more over at Hiyori who's cheeks flushed instantly._

"_Ah, um, I...named him. Y-You can change it if you don't like it." The youngster began to fret,but Yokozawa shook his head, not minding it at all._

"_Its a very cute name for him." He watched the youngster nod her head. "I'm sorry..."_

"_Eh?"_

"_I must have scared you before." He watched as the girl moved around the couch as she pulled up the blankets and rested them against his upper chest._

"_Oniichan's sick so he needs his rest. We'd offer you the spare room, but its full of Papa's junk."_

"_Now that isn't nice." Kirishima came back into the room, popping a couple pills from a bottle and handed them to the quiet Yokozawa. When he dropped them into his mouth he passed him the glass of water and watched him drink it all down._

"_Its way past your bedtime Hiyo-chan."_

"_Mm, good night." She gave her father a hug and then was about to leave when a gasp escaped her lips as Yokozawa's hand captured her wrist. For a split second Kirishima's guard went up, but it dropped instantly when the sick man passed over the kitten._

"_Will you look after him while I get better?" A large smile was answer enough for the man as she took the precious little bundle and headed to her bedroom, the door clicking shut._

_Yokozawa felt a sudden touch against his forehead, eyes darting open to look over at the father. "We'll see you in the morning right?" Was that perhaps voiced with a bit of hopefulness?_

"_Mm," And at that Kirishima made his way to the light switch and turned off the lights in the living room, dousing it in pale lighting coming from a lamp in the corner of the room. It was on so the man didn't become disorientated as to where he was. Kirishima had also opted to leave the bathroom light on and the door slightly ajar for the stranger within his home. Though he was a man who usually slept with his door closed, this night he did not, not at yet fully trusting the stranger he'd let into his home._

* * *

_The next morning Kirishima was woken up by his daughter, she pulling him from his large bed as she took him towards the kitchen, they both standing in the archway watching their "guest" who hadn't run away, cooking them breakfast._

"_Good Morning," The man jolted at the stove top, whipping around to face them._

"_Mo-Morning," _

"_I'm glad you stayed." Kirishima grinned as he and his daughter stepped further into the kitchen, he lifting Hiyori onto a stool at the preparation bench and took the other one. _

"_I'm not sure what you eat and I don't know how to repay you for last night, so...this is all I could think of...for now." The two Kirishima's were graced with large fluffy pancakes stacked on top of one another. There was a bowl of berries, whipped cream, syrup and honey on offer as well – depending on what their taste buds were like. _

"_Papa and I have never had pancakes before!" Big brown eyes glittered merrily. "I'll get the plates." Hiyori voiced excitedly, practically drooling. She didn't even get off the stool as plates and cutlery where instantly placed on the preparation bench along with napkins. The last pancake was placed onto the stack and then the pile of pancakes were on offer to the two Kirishima's. _

"_I made some coffee too. And for Hiyori I've made her a strawberry milkshake, I hope you like strawberry."_

"_Its my favourite! Thanks Oniichan!" She grinned at the slightly awkward looking man. "I feel like today is a very special day."_

"_Well...its Christmas."_

"_Ah!" The youngster in all her hype had forgotten all about the Western tradition. "I can't believe I forgot! Papa, I bought you a present." The man watched his daughter rush out of the kitchen._

"_I'm sorry if I've ruined any plans you may have had for..." Yokozawa stopped as Kirishima placed up his hand._

"_The biggest plan no matter what happens is that we must visit the Temple, be there just before midnight to ring in the New Year."_

"_I see..."_

"_Christmas is becoming more and more popular these days, perhaps I should start doing something, to make it fun for Hiyo-chan."_

"_Spend it with family?"_

"_Well, my parents are usually heading off on holiday around this time of year and Hiyo's other grandparents, well this time of year is always difficult for them, no matter the years which have passed." Kirishima had no idea why the hell he was saying such personal things and found a pair of confused eyes looking at him. "Ah, the loss of their daughter, my wife."_

"_I...am truly sorry for your loss." Yokozawa bowed his head, realising that Kirishima was not a divorced man, but was in fact a widow._

"_And I'm sorry for ruining such a wonderful morning with such a depressing story." Kirishima scratched at the back of his messy light coloured hair._

"_Here you go Papa!" The father grinned lovingly at his daughter, helping her back onto the stool before pressing his lips to her forehead, she blushing cutely considering they had an audience. Kirishima pulled the wrapping away to see a new leather satchel bag and a matching key case."_

"_Thank you." His little girl was always so thoughtful, never one to get him random things he didn't need. She didn't have a big allowance and knew she probably went to her grandparents to do chores for extra money in order to get her father a wonderful present. "Hiyo's present is in my room, shall I go get it?"_

"_Let's eat up before they go cold." The youngster decided, knowing she could open her present later. "These are delicious!" Hiyori practically yelled just as she jumped off the stool when a meow came from the archway, Sorata joining them in the kitchen as the cute fluff ball finally woke from his slumber. She placed some more tuna on a plate and sat it on the floorboards, petting the kitten a couple times before tucking back into her breakfast. "Oniichan's cooking is amazing!"_

_Kirishima observed aa ghost of a smile grace the man's lips. "I can teach you...if you like."_

"_Really?" Excitement was practically oozing out of her._

"_You know what Yokozawa," Kirishima found deep blue orbs looking over at him. "We may just have to keep you." The businessman found it a bit perplexing when the man blushed a deep red at his comment, but for the moment thought nothing of it as he was poured a cup of coffee and was firmly told to eat his breakfast._

* * *

[ Back to the Present ]

"And keep you we did." Kirishima grinned happily.

"Can you please not cling to me." Yokozawa instantly found a pout on Kirishima's lips.

"Why not? I happen to like being clingy with you." The salesman rolled his eyes at the sudden wink he received. His lips suddenly frowned when he felt the man's body heat against his. The sneaky Editor-in-Chief had decided to shuffle closer to him, their bodies flush together now.

"But Hiyo..."

"Its not like she doesn't know about us, so stop being such a stiff when I want to hug you." The older man interrupted his lover.

"That doesn't mean she has to be continuously subjected to _your_ open behaviour."

"Hiyo, can you help me out here, Takafumi is being so silly." The man in question stiffened in an instant, finally realising that his lover's daughter was standing behind them and openly staring. The man jolted slightly when he received a slight whack on the back from the teenager.

"You should know by now that Oniichan will never be as openly affectionate as us." The girl grinned up at the two men before her, she watching just how awkward and adorable her Oniichan currently was, his lips parting as though ready to defend himself. "But its okay, because we love him just the way he is, ne Father?"

"Definitely,"

"You two..." It began as a warning, but his hand was suddenly occupied by the teenager's as she gave him one of her most sweetest smiles ever.

"Oniichan is all we need." The two Kirishima's could have sworn the adorable man melted at her words. "We're going to be late if we don't get going."

"And changing the subject will not..."

"Its time to attack him right?" Kirishima questioned his girl.

"Mm!" Hiyori bobbed her head, arms instantly locking around the dark haired man's waist while her father's locked around his shoulders, Yokozawa practically being crushed between their embrace.

"Oi!" The businessman felt his face flush in an instant.

"Now that we have our energy levels perked up by Oniichan, shall we get going?" Hiyori was the first to let go as she hummed her way towards the genkan to place on her boots and winter coat.

"And just when are you going to let go of me?" Yokozawa questioned with a slight glare.

"Never!" Kirishima grinned at his glaring partner and then pouted as the man continued to glare at him. "Boo, Takafumi is being grumpy."

"No I'm not, now lets get going." The two men headed to the genkan where Hiyori was waiting for them, her head bowed as she was playing with her phone.

"Messaging your boyfriend?"Even though Yokozawa was never one to make someone, especially their dear sweet Hiyori embarrassed, but with what she and her father sometimes put him through, the girl deserved it as he watched her face turn red. "Tell him I said Happy New Year as well."

"Oniichan..." She gave off a slight warning as he opened the door.

"What boyfriend?" Kirishima's ears had instantly perked up.

"You're going on your first date with him tomorrow right?"

"Ma-Maybe..." The teenager reluctantly voiced, eyes quickly glancing to her father. "Let's get going ne?" And she rushed outside, deciding to wait for the two men in the tenant parking lot of their apartment building.

"What boyfriend?" The father repeated himself as he was currently being ignored. Instead of being answered he was pulled out of the apartment, watching Yokozawa lock it before he was dragged down the stairs.

"She's been studying a fair bit at the school library with another classmate, a boy who has been helping her with some projects, but I think there is something more to it. Looks like he's finally asked her out on a real date."

"My girl can't get a boyfriend!"

Yokozawa furrowed his eyebrows at the comment. "Why the hell not?"

"Because it means she's growing up and will soon leave my side!" The man wailed pathetically. As Kirishima stepped out from underneath the shelter, snowflakes falling upon his light coloured hair, he didn't realise he stepped onto some 'black ice' and went for a slide, a gasp escaping his lips as he did so. He was waiting to hit the ground, but strong arms had whipped out instantly, one around his waist and another around his shoulders to keep him steady and upright.

"Honestly, watch where you are stepping."

The Editor-in-Chief lightly chuckled at his current situation. "You know, this isn't the first time this has happened..." Twinkling almond eyes glanced up at his lover who was still holding him.

* * *

_[ 8 Years Ago ]_

_It was coming up to being one whole week that Yokozawa had been invited to stay with the Kirishima's. The younger man had reasoned it was just until he got back on his feet, not that he actually explained his current predicament with his new found "friends". And to Yokozawa's surprise, they didn't even pry, not one bit. As the man sat formally in front of the family of two, he vowed that while he was living there with them, he would do all the cooking and household chores in thanks for allowing him to stay in their family home. And if there was ever a need for Kirishima to require his services, like helping Hiyori with homework or picking her up or dropping her off he would do so without a thought._

_Kirishima didn't really care if he did the chores or not, but when he got home from a particularly long day, he found a note on the dinning table beside some dinner, it being cold meat and salads. It advised him that although Hiyori tried her best to stay up and wait for him, she couldn't. She was fed, bathed and tucked in, sound asleep, a cute little smile on her face with Sorata sleeping right next to her. She'd become attached to Yokozawa's kitten in an instant. On the note he'd also been advised that a bath had been prepared for him to relax within when he returned for the evening._

_Kirishima had placed down the note and made his way over to the couch where Yokozawa was currently asleep. He couldn't help but grin as his guest seemed to have taken possession of the black slacks and white shirt he'd lent him their first night together. He was curled up like a cat beneath the blanket, most of it around his upper body while his sock covered feet poked out the end and the TV was on low volume so as not to disturb his daughter. Turning it off and readjusting his guests blanket, it was then the Editor-in-Chief gazed openly at the dark haired man he'd suddenly befriended. He took notice of a scar at the back of Yokozawa's left ear and he jolted when the man did, not even realising he'd caressed the puckered skin until the dark haired man moved, turning over to face the backing of the couch._

"_Make sure you bathe before bed, I hate it when you stink." Almond eyes blinked several times at the sleepy response and self consciously he lifted his shirt to smell his own scent. His nose didn't pick up on any god awful stench and as he flicked off the light, leaving the man to sleep in peace as he took his dinner to his room, it made him wonder just who Yokozawa was talking to within his dreams._

* * *

"_Yokozawa," The man groaned at his name being called._

"_Just let him sleep Papa, we can go by ourselves."_

"_Go where?" The dark haired man mumbled, raking a hand through his hair as he stole a glance at the time, it being just after 11 at night._

"_Hiyo-chan and I are heading to the temple, to welcome in the New Year."_

"_At this hour?"_

"_Its become a tradition for Papa to wake me up so we can walk together to the temple, to give thanks and say our prays. We've been doing it since I was 5 years old."_

"_Well I wouldn't want to intrude on such a tradition." Yokozawa jerked slightly when the young girl took a hold of one of his larger hands with her tiny ones. _

"_Papa and I want Oniichan to come with us, but only if he wants to." Those big brown eyes shone with hopefulness and Yokozawa nodded his head in affirmation._

"_I'll get changed."_

* * *

_Yokozawa slipped into his shoes and overcoat, buttoning it up tight as Hiyori opened the apartment door, they all feeling a gust of cold air hit their faces. Winter was firmly here as light snow was falling. The three of them headed down the stairs, not bothering with the elevator and just as Kirishima stepped off the last step, his right foot slid out from beneath him, a sudden gasp escaping his lips. He'd stepped on 'black ice' and braced himself for the pain he would feel as he waited for his ass to hit the concrete._

"_Papa!" Hiyori quipped worriedly as she carefully stood beside her father and the man who was currently holding him up. Almond eyes blinked several times as he finally noticed that one of Yokozawa's arms was around his waist while the other was around his shoulders, holding him firmly against his broad chest._

"_Are you alright Kirishima-san?" Yokozawa questioned, watching as the older man quickly got his footing in order and stood to his full height, putting them at arms length._

"_Ah, yes, thank you for that."_

"_You didn't twist your ankle or anything Papa? Can we still go to the temple?" The youngster questioned worriedly._

"_Of course we can, I'm perfectly fine."_

_As the two men walked silently to the temple, Hiyori humming ahead of them, but not too far away, it was Kirishima who was currently at odds. He'd no idea why the hell his heart was pounding so rapidly within his ribcage. He quickly stole a glance of the man walking at his side and then turned his head away, hand rising to cover his mouth._

"_Kirishima-san, are you sure you are alright?"_

"_Ah, mm, I'm fine." The older man cleared his throat. "Hey Hiyo-chan, wait for me." The father picked up his walking speed and strolled alongside his daughter, taking her gloved hand within his own._

* * *

[ Back to the Present ]

"You were acting weird back then, what was that about, you never did tell me." Yokozawa helped Kirishima to stand up straight as they caught up with the teenager who at this stage was walking with her head bowed, eyes glued to her phone as she was obviously reading a _very_ important message and not worrying about her father...for once.

"Well, I think back then I was starting to have feelings for you, even that early on." Almond eyes stole a glance at a very surprised looking Yokozawa, those deep blue eyes wide open in wonder. "I had suddenly realised, even if it had only been one week, that raising my daughter had become somewhat easier with you at my side. And that realisation was very perplexing, it shocked me quite a lot, which is why I was acting a bit strange over the next couple of weeks, trying to sort out my feelings and all."

"I did think you were avoiding me, but since you were mostly normal after that moment, I thought it was just my imagination."

"Father, Oniichan, you're falling behind!" Hiyori waved at them, she standing at a pedestrian crossing, deciding not to venture across the road without the rest of her family.

"Come on, our girl is waiting for us." Kirishima grabbed hold of Yokozawa's hand, observing as the man's cheeks became slightly rosy and pondered whether it was because of what he said or the hand holding, but as the wind was quite chilly against their exposed flesh, he really couldn't tell.

* * *

The little family of three were making their way through the mass amount of people, having finally said their prays. Hiyori was currently between the two men, she clasping their hands like the young girl she had once been. A big grin was on her face, not in the least bit worried about any of the stares from onlookers that cared to glance their way. All that mattered to her was she was with her Father and her Oniichan.

"Do you want to get a hot chocolate before heading home?" Kirishima questioned his family, but no one could answer when Yokozawa stopped suddenly within his tracks as a pair of eyes were gazing over at him.

"Is that you Takafumi?"

"Shirano-sensei," The salesman stole a glance at the Kirishima's who both had equally confused looks on their faces at the sudden appearance of someone they didn't know, but someone he did. "I didn't realise you lived around here."

"I don't, but my girlfriend's family does."

"Girlfriend? It's Fuuko-chan right?"

"How did you know?"

"We lived together for quite sometime, why wouldn't you think I'd know about your other lover?"

"Don't even think about saying..."

"Shirano, why'd you disappear on me?" The man was interrupted from speaking when all eyes turned to the newest member, a very busty woman with dyed red hair. "Oh wow, is that you Yokozawa-kun, you're looking great!" She beamed him a big smile.

"And you Fuuko-chan." She looked between the two men. "We should be heading back home, we've an early flight out tomorrow morning." She pulled on her boyfriends hand to get him moving. "Its lovely to see you again Yokozawa-kun, perhaps we should catch up some day."

"Perhaps..." He watched the two head off and when they were out of sight he let out a very loud breath of air which he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Are you alright Oniichan? Do you need to sit down?" The darked hair man didn't even need to reply as he was directed to a sheltered bench, Kirishima on one side of him and Hiyori on the other, the teenager clasping one of her gloved hands with both of hers.

"Who was that?"

"Shirano-sensei," Yokozawa softly voiced. "He and I used to live together, for five years I stayed with him in secret. I knew he was seeing someone else, but I was okay with it at first. However, after several failed promises over the years, I guess I had enough and we fought. We stopped talking to each other for a couple of days and when I was called in to do a shift at the restaurant I was working part time at, I went without a thought. When I got back, he'd gone. The apartment had been vacated and all that had been left with the landlord was a bag of my belongings. I'd been cast aside like I were nothing to him."

"Oniichan..." The teen squeezed his hand, eyes breaming with tears.

"I'm alright now." He cupped her cheek tenderly. "Because that night I was fortunate enough to meet you and your father and since then I've never looked back."

"That's bullshit."

"Father!" The teen admonished the man.

"Its true, since I've met the two of you I haven't once thought of him. Though I couldn't help but have unpleasant memories flood my mind as soon as I saw his face again, but it doesn't mean I'll revert back to my old ways. I've the two of you looking out for me after all." He tried giving them a reassuring smile but it still wasn't convincing his older lover.

"Whether you forgot him or not, whatever the two of you went through has been left unfinished. After all, you just said he vanished without any explanation as to why."

"But I..."

"We'll wait for you here." Kirishima watched his young lover run off, making his way through the crowd in the direction that his former lover went.

"Father..." Almond eyes glanced down at his daughter and quickly gave her a half smile.

"Don't worry, he'll be back, I promise." Though the man's words held conviction, his own heart was not fully convinced. He knew Takafumi inside and out now, but that was the Takafumi in the 8 years they'd been together, not the one from the past. The man was quite secretive, but he wasn't about to pry lest it made him run. All that he did know was that his parents were alive and well, he had a couple of siblings but since he'd announced his sexual orientation, none of them had been accepting of it and as such he ran into the arms of his previous lover who sheltered and clothed him. He didn't realise that the previous lover was the very man they had just met or the man that had broken him almost beyond repair. All he could do was sit and wait and hope his lover would return to his side...to their side.

* * *

"Shirano-sensei!" Yokozawa called out to the man who looked over his shoulder at him. "We need to talk." The man was possibly ready to reject his request when his turned his steely blue gaze to his previous lover's girlfriend. "If you wouldn't mind Fuuko-chan."

"Of course not, I'll just go in here." She pointed to some public toilets and left the men alone, not in the least bit aware of their previous relationship.

"You don't have to worry, I've no intention of telling her about us." Yokozawa firmly voiced. "And I've no intention of meeting up with either of you after this."

"So what is it that you want?"

"You're unbelievable you know that?" Yokozawa remarked with a shake of his head. "I think I deserve some form of explanation or apology for what you did to me."

"Don't you remember Takafumi, you came to me."

"Yes I did, because Shirano-sensei said if I ever needed a friend, he would be there for me. So to me, he was the only one I trusted back then. I told you my deepest, darkest secrets and thought you would understand because you were like me, but you weren't ever like me at all."

"I..."

"Shirano-sensei was a fraud. You may act innocent, but I know perfectly well just how cunning you truly are. You took in a confused and angry 19 year old and began to manipulate him. Knowing he was wrestling with his sexual orientation at the time, you decided to plant yourself within his very mind, to ensure that your very existence was all that mattered, that he'd never be alright without you. That whatever you wanted was what he had to give you."

"Takafumi..."

"You took advantage of me." Yokozawa watched the man before him gulp down the lump in his throat, knowing what he spoke was the truth. "And even meeting each other after 8 years, you have not changed at all. Knowing this, I know I'll never get any explanation or apology that I had once craved as to why you hurt me the way you did. The scar behind my ear, the one you gave me in one of your drunken rages, it will never fade, but I don't hate it anymore. It is now a reminder to me that I will never return to such days. Instead, I want to thank you."

"What?"

"The night you abandoned me, I had thought of ending my life." The older man's eyes widened. "I walked for hours deciding on just how to do such a thing, but in the end I found myself in a park with a stray kitten. That night, I was saved."

"By that man I saw?"

"Because of your selfishness, deciding that I was no longer needed, you had inadvertently set me free. And in setting me free I had wandered into that very park and it was there I met that man. That man knew how broken I was, he knew exactly how that felt and instead of tossing me aside, he took me in, he looked after me. At first I thought history was repeating itself. I thought I'd end up in another relationship like the one I had with you: constricting, suffocating and self deprecating. However that was not the case at all. When he held me, I knew he was nothing like you. I knew I'd found the very person I wanted to be with. After all, love is a two way street. He taught me that."

"You two must have a lot to talk about." Fuuko-chan had returned from her short trip to the bathroom not realising the tense situation she'd walked into.

"You deserve all the hatred in the world from me, all the ill wishes I could possibly think up, but you know what, Fuuko-chan deserves better then that. I hope you do right by her Sensei. Goodbye." Yokozawa turned on his heel and strode away, not once looking back as he held his head high and the tenseness within his body that he had previously felt while in the presence of his former lover and precious Sensei disappeared in an instant.

The crowd had dispersed, the chill in the air making them retreat to the warmth of their homes while he picked up the pace to rush back to where his little family was waiting for him. Snow was still falling, several melting into his black strands of hair, spiking the mass into all sorts of directions as he stopped dead in his tracks at the two hunched figures snoozing under the shelter and it sent a light smile to his face. This was definitely where he was meant to be, he was more certain of it now more then ever before.

The salesman removed his coat, dropping it over his older lover as he had removed his coat and placed it around his daughter, she leaning heavily against her father, out cold. Yokozawa removed his glove from his hand and pressed his palm against a chilled cheek, observing as Kirishima jerked slightly in his light slumber and then peeled his almond orbs open.

"Hey," A genuine heart thumping smile broke across his finely chiselled features. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." Yokozawa felt his eyes widen only slightly when Kirishima captured his face between his gloved hands.

"Are you alright?"

The younger man removed his older lover's hands from his face and eyed the deserted grounds before darting them back to the slightly confused man. He watched those lips part and he was instantly drawn to them, placing his cold lips against Kirishima's, the man jolting in surprise at the sudden touch.

"You two should do that behind closed doors."

"And you shouldn't be pretending to sleep." Yokozawa pinched Hiyori's cheek, even if his own were flushed red at being caught by the teenager. He helped her to stand, buttoning up her father's jacket around her like she were a little girl once more."I'm sorry I took so long, the two of you could of headed home first."

"No way, we'd never leave Oniichan behind." She grinned widely before letting off a loud yawn.

"Someone needs her beauty sleep." Kirishima remarked as he stood, handing Yokozawa back his coat but his younger lover shook his head advising him he didn't want it. "You sure you are warm enough?"

"With the way I feel at the moment, definitely."

* * *

"You know, perhaps we could upgrade this little tradition of ours by driving the car to the temple?" Yokozawa offered as advice while the two men trudged back through the falling snow, it being the wee hours of the morning as they headed back to their home. The snow was now ankle deep and Yokozawa wasn't sure how his lover's feet were doing, but his were fucking freezing!

"We'll discuss it as a family, but you know, I like being able to walk down the darkened streets with you at my side."

"I'm sure that has some hidden meaning like you want to grope me in public while there aren't a lot of people around to pay close attention to it." He listened to his older partner chuckle at his reason.

"Well you started it with your little kissing display." Almond eyes twinkled merrily.

"And I'm merely complaining because you aren't the one carrying Hiyo-chan either. She's not getting any younger." The salesman commented since the teenager had grown tired a quarter of the way home. She'd had a pretty long day and due to her excitement for tomorrow, her first date, she became exhausted. Yokozawa had offered her a piggyback ride, but was now slightly regretting it since their place was a good 45 minute walk away. "What is it?"

"Eh?"

"You've a look on your face like you want to ask me something, but you aren't quite sure whether you should."

"How did you..."

"We have been together for 8 years after all."

Kirishima grinned slightly and then cleared his throat. "Will you tell me what happened?" He was definitely hesitant in asking as they strolled down the quiet street.

"I confirmed that I was never going to get an apology or explanation from him."

"I knew I should have hit him."

"I said what I wanted to say and hitting him would have made no difference."

"It would of made me feel better."

"It still wouldn't have solved anything."

"True, but he bloody well deserves it for placing that look on your face."

"I had a look?"

"It broke my heart. It makes me want to protect you even more."

Yokozawa felt his heart pound within his ribcage. "You know I am a man, I don't need protecting."

"Gender has nothing to do with it. I will do everything in my power to protect my family whether its being asked of me or not. Just take it as me loving you implicitly."

"Me too."

"Hm?" Kirishima stopped walking when he realised that his younger lover had.

"I want to be strong enough to protect the two of you as well. I also want you to know that this is it for me." Yokozawa watched Kirishima tilt his head at his words and before he lost all courage he fished through the inside pocket in his jacket that Kirishima was now wearing. "My heartfelt thanks to you for picking me up. And my promise that you are all I'll ever need." The look of sheer surprise on the older man's face was priceless as the businessman placed the small velvet box into Kirishima's open palm before placing his hand behind his back to steady the slumbering Hiyori.

"Is this..." Kirishima couldn't even finish as he felt his own cheeks heat up at the seriousness of his partner before him. Of course his partner was always serious, but tonight was slightly different from usual as he gazed down at the box.

"It's my turn to propose to you this time." Yokozawa grinned just as Kirishima cracked the box open to reveal a plain titanium ring inside. "And at least mine is a lot more grander then a key to the apartment." The salesman joked even though on the inside he was a nervous wreck. After a long pout of silence between them, the salesman began to fret. "Are you going to say anything?"

"God I love you." Steely blue orbs grew wide as shimmering almond drew closer, closing just as lips fell upon his as Yokozawa was drawn into an intense lip lock. A horrifying grunt bubbled up within his throat, bursting forth when Kirishima finally broke free from him. Not that his older partner seemed to pay attention to it as he was busy slipping the ring onto his finger and snapped the box closed, pocketing it. He seemed almost hypnotised by the shiny piece of jewellery as he lifted his hand to press his lips to the metal. "Do I purchase one for you in return, or do you have a matching one already?"

"Its at home in the sock draw."

"Were you thinking I was going to reject you or something?"

"It did cross my mind for a fraction of a second."

"As you have said to me, you are all I need." Kirishima proclaimed lovingly before raising his hand. "Looks awesome on me doesn't it?" Yokozawa couldn't help but roll his eyes. They were jerked back to almond orbs when Kirishima took a firm grip of his chin. "I am never removing this you hear me." Yokozawa bit his bottom lip. "Please allow me the honour of placing yours on you." The request, the sultry look, it definitely got the younger man's blood pumping. He even lost his grip a little on Hiyori and quickly hoisted her higher up on his back when he jerked his head in affirmation at his lover's request.

"Is she really getting heavier?"

"Of course she is, she's not 8 years old anymore."

"Even if you complain, I know you love carrying her, so don't try to deny it." Kirishima grinned as the two of them began walking once more. "Of course I'd help you out, but I did hurt my back the other day."

"Mm, you aren't getting any younger." Yokozawa watched his older lover frown at his words. "After all, look who is turning 40 this year." And instantly the salesman watched Kirishima's shoulders sag at his jeering. The two men couldn't help that there was an eight year difference between them and everytime Yokozawa's older lover teased him relentlessly, this was pretty much the only thing he could shove back in the man's face, even if he felt slightly guilty about it.

"Takafumi how can you be so mean to me...and after such an endearing proposal."

"You may be turning 40, but you can still act like a child." He eyed the frowning man. "Don't worry, when I put Hiyo-chan to bed I'll perk up your mood, my _bonus_ gift to you."

"Why Takafumi..."

"But then you did hurt your back, so sadly enough, we'll have to forgo..."

"Its feeling much better." The salesman was not stupid.

"Of course it is." He replied dryly, though it didn't stop him from picking up the pace, the two of them but a block from their apartment and the freedom of closing the bedroom door and basking in a little New Years celebration of their own.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
